


Where We Are

by hollyblue2



Series: Prompt Galore [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Love Confessions, Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Human AU, M/M, Reuniting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny's just got married to Andrea. Dean gets drunk at the reception and ends up telling more than he wanted during his best man's speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a twitter post: 'My aunt's wedding got awkward when the best man got drunk & announced that he was in love with the groom #WeddingFail'
> 
> Title from Westlife's song Where We Are :)

Dean Winchester was happy for Benny. Completely and utterly happy for him. He really was.

Except deep down he wasn’t. Jealously bubbled deep in his gut and even though Andrea was beautiful and a lovely, kind person, he envied her. He never thought he’d be jealous, it was a rare feeling for him. However, as Dean stood at the front of the grand church, decked out with red roses and white lilies and twinkling fairy lights and a fake but partly genuine smile plastered on his face, he couldn’t help but feel cheated. Robbed of something he wanted. The fact that he hadn’t ever done anything about the fact that he was in love with Benny was a different matter and one he graciously ignored.

Benny gave him a small, nervous smile as the doors behind him opened. Andrea strode down the aisle with a smile on her face wearing a fantastically beautiful white dress that had a trail of red miniature roses adorning one side. Her hair was up and knotted at the back of her hair and her hair had small red rose pins and tiny white lilies.

Joined together at the alter the ceremony began; Dean did his best to keep his thoughts positive and happy but part of him still ate at him. He was certainly going to need a lot of alcohol to get him through the day.

Before long there was an uproar of clapping and Benny and Andrea were kissing. Dean smiled. Benny and Andrea Lafitte, it sounded right.

*

After all the photos - including the one where Dean and Benny stood next to each other, Benny’s arm slung round his shoulder, the picture had been taken just as Dean was about to talk to Benny but it didn’t matter – the reception got well under way. Dean headed straight to the bar, ordering a double whiskey on the rocks before heading back out to the party. People chatted in their family and friend groups.

Benny and Andrea were dancing together to the upbeat party music, hand in hand. Dean stood on the edge of the dance floor, and downed the rest of the whiskey and relishing in the almost instantaneous wooziness it gave him. He was being selfish, he knew that, he didn’t want to be because he wasn’t like that; he was Dean, the guy who wore his heart on his sleeve and spent his time making sure everyone else was okay. He wasn’t selfish, he didn’t want things for himself.

Benny was beckoning him over with a grin and Dean took a breath, grinning back. This was his best friend, he deserved all of Dean’s happiness for him. Dean moved forward and Benny grabbed him in a bear hug, tight, constricting and much appreciated.

“Feeling good, Benny?” Dean asked.

“O’ Course!” He replied, grin widening impossibly. Dean clapped him on the shoulder, he was about to head back to the bar, deal with his feelings through alcohol when Benny pulled him back. “C’mon, Dean, you gotta dance!”

The larger man has obviously drunk far too many flutes of champagne, he was never the dancing sort, let alone encourage Dean to dance. Dean complied and let Benny grab his hands and swing them around wildly, it could hardly be called dancing but Dean didn’t mind.

Someone else, Benny’s aunt if Dean remember correctly, came up and spoke to Benny, tearing him away from Dean for photos and more drinks. Dean glanced at his watch, just half an hour until the dinner and an hour until his best man speech. He could hang on that long. Though several more whiskeys were definitely on order.

The bar area had a few stools in front of it and Dean sat himself down on one sideways so he could keep a subtle eye on Benny. He drank two more straight whiskeys and then ordered one with a cola, making it last longer as he headed to the table. He sat down between Benny and Benny’s father, sipping at the toasting champagne.

The meal was good, some kind of chicken dish with potatoes and vegetables followed by a cherry pie. Dean smiled, he may or may not have had a hand in choosing the dessert.

Benny’s dad stood and made a speech including embarrassing titbits of Benny’s younger years.

Benny was laughing and Andrea had a hand on his arm smiling. It was Dean’s turn next, he had a few prompts in his hands, but he left them face up on the table, wobbling slightly as he stood up. God, he’d had a lot to drink, he realised.

He introduced himself as Benny’s best friend, smiling over at him as he did and proceeded to chat about how they met in college and some of their antics.

He flipped through his cards, an inward smugness that everyone was laughing at the jokes, he even got a half-hearted protest from Benny. The last card made his insides turn, he’d forgotten to leave that card at home.

Dean’s drunken brain said no, his heart said yes and his drunken mouth seemed to be moving without his brains consent.

_Benny, you’re my best friend and I’ve been in love with you since we went down the creek eight years ago._

Everyone was staring, Dean paled. It felt like instant sobriety when he looked over at Benny who had a flush high on his cheeks from either embarrassment or just the amount of champagne he’d drunk, he looked disheartened, apologetic. Andrea’s thumb ceased its soothing touch against Benny’s hand and she looked at Dean too, eyes wary of what he was going to say.

Dean tossed the cards back to the table, snagged his remaining whiskey and coke and left the room heading to what he hoped was outside. He pushed open and door and headed out into the cool September air.

He’d fucked up big time. He’d fucked up big time at his best friend’s wedding.

He found the nearest bench and sat down heavily, no longer caring about his nicely pressed suit.

“Dean?” said a voice quietly. Dean didn’t look up, he knew who it was and he didn’t want to waste any more of Benny’s time.

Benny sat down next to him, squashing up against him, thigh to thigh. A big arm looped around Dean’s shoulders and he was pulled in tight against Benny.

“Chief, c’mon,” Benny encouraged. It’s not like he expected Dean to tell him, the nine – nearly ten – years they’d been friends told him that Dean was never one to share his feelings with anyone else, not even him.

“I wasn’t meant to say anything, you were happy and I ruined it – on your wedding day. How could I do that?” Dean chastised himself. Benny just held him tighter, tucking his chin over the top of Dean’s head.

“Still happy, brother, don’ you worry ‘bout that. Happy you said somethin’ too, yanno,”

Dean partly extricated himself from Benny and look up at him. Benny saw his watery green eyes, apologetic and self-hating.

“Don’t look a’ me like that, cher,”

“Like what?” Dean said, wiping his eyes from the threatening tears and sitting up straighter.

“Like you’re about t’ cry, that ain’t you, Dean. What you said, I know you meant it, I really do, ain’t no shame in it either. I knew.”

“You... knew?” Dean said disbelievingly. Benny had know all this time that Dean was in love with him and he never said anything.

“Kinda hard to miss, Chief – hey, you didn’t say anythin’ either.” Benny said, he could read Dean like a book and this was no different.

Dean sighed. He should probably go home, maybe drink some more and hopefully pass out.

“Nuh-uh, you’re staying here brother.” Dammit.

“’kay, I’m sorry, I really am.” Dean made sure Benny knew that. Had he been less inebriated he wouldn’t have said anything and he could have wallowed in his thoughts for the night without disturbing the event.

“I know.” Benny stood up, stretching and holding out a hand for Dean.

As they headed back indoors, Andrea was waiting, concern was gracing her features as she went over to them both.

“Hey honey, you all okay?” She asked, smiling at little. When Dean looked to her there was no judgement or sourness, just her usual kindness and openness.

“Yeah, we’re good,” Benny announced, taking his wife’s hand and smiling at Dean.

“Dean, I think Sam was looking for you,” She told him and he scanned the room for his brother. He couldn’t see him but when he looked back to Benny he was gone, being dragged back towards the dance floor. Dean left, Benny deserved his happiness, he didn’t need Dean there to bring up what they didn’t have.

** Three years later **

Dean startled when there was a loud knock in the door. He quickly finished putting the cat food out for Batman and set it on the tray next to the water bowl. Batman came trotting through the house meowing and quickly scarfing the food down.

Dean made his way to the door, he wasn’t expecting anyone or any parcels, so unless it was his brother coming down for an impromptu visit he didn’t know who it was.

He eyed the fish eye lens and stepped back, all the air rushing from his lungs as if he’d been punched in the stomach.

How could he be here, how did he even know he lived here. He’d moved house at least three times in the last three years before finally settling down back in Kansas in a small one bedroom house.

The knocking came again. He could just ignore it, ignore the man behind the door like he’d done the last three years.

Whatever possessed his feet towards the door and his hand to open it was insane but it happened and he was face to face with Benny.

“Hey, Chief.” He said simply, small smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

Dean stayed quiet, probably gawking at the man. He hadn’t changed an inch. Still had the scruffy beard, the light blue eyes and the cropped hair.

“Dean?”

“How did you even know I was here?” Dean managed. It may have not been the best greeting after three years and he _did_ have an inkling of who told him but he’d rather hear it from Benny.

“After the wedding I couldn’t find you, yer brother said ya didn’t want to speak to me but he and I kept in touch anyway.” Benny explained, leaning casually against the dorm jamb.

“I never said that.” Dean assured, in all honestly he’d just wanted to get out of that situation, and he hadn’t entirely meant to leave without looking back.

“You gon’ let me in, brother?” Benny asked with a laugh.

Dean stumbled over words that never came and ended up just vaguely pointing towards the lounge area.

They sat on different couches, his mismatched one that he got from the charity store a year ago when he first moved in and never changed even though he could have afforded it. It was quiet, both trying to work out the best move.

Dean decided to gear himself up and ask questions. “How’s you and Andrea?”

“I – uh,” Benny rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “That’s what I’m here about. Kinda. Andrea and I... we got a divorce five months ago.” Benny’s eyes were concentrating on his hands.

Dean didn’t know what to think. If he was honest he’d managed to get back on his horse by himself the past few years, found himself a solid job working at a garage not too far from his own house, hell he even had a cat. Dean was the epitome of settled and he had a feeling Benny was going to throw him right off again.

“Whatever you’re about to say, don’t say it, man.” Dean warned, it wasn’t meant harshly and he may have been jumping to conclusions but he could see it. He wasn’t stupid.

“Dean,” Benny sighed.

Batman stalked in then, wary of the new visitor. She jumped on Dean’s lap before turning and lying down. “This is Batman,” he announced, stroking behind her ears until she began purring.

“A cat? I thought you were allergic,” Benny said.

“I take allergy pills. I found her on her street outside work about a year ago, stick thin, big pleading eyes, yanno, like Sam has when he really wants somethin’,” Dean laughed.

He was willing to talk about anything that wasn’t them. They did technically have three years to catch up on.

Dean scrubbed his face with a free hand before standing up, up turning his cat who gave a displeased meow. “Did you want a drink?”

“Yeah, sure.” Benny replied, staying seated on the couch.

“Beer good?” Dean asked. Benny nodded so Dean turned to the kitchen, followed by Batman.

Dean was glad Benny hadn’t followed him into the kitchen. He pulled two bottles of beer from his fridge and set them on the side before rooting around his utensil draw for the bottle opener.

Flicking off the two metal caps and hearing them clatter to the surface, Dean sighed, hands resting on the counter.

The small patch of garden was nice this time of year, the one small tree he had was beginning to shed its leaves, turning from green to browns and reds and they littered the ground.

He heard footsteps padding behind him wanting so badly to ignore them. They had to talk about it.

“I was selfish that night.” Dean stated quietly. “I don’t do selfish. Even I can see that about myself. I was selfish that night and I hate myself for it. You didn’t deserve that, not that night, not ever.” Dean turned around. Benny was leaning against the archway, it looked as if he wanted to say something but was holding himself back.

“I’m sorry,” Dean whispered, he took a swig of his beer and slowly passed Benny his. Benny took it without a word.

They drank in silence, Dean leant against the counter, feeling the edge of it digging into his back, and Benny had stood up, off the archway as he drank.

They both drink most of their bottles before Benny said anything. “You’re allowed to want things, cher.” He told him. “that includes me, or anyone else. You’re allowed things that will make you happy.”

“You were happy – with Andrea – I couldn’t take that from you.” Dean choked out. His head pounded with a forming headache as he will the tears to stay at bay. His throat stung like he’d not had water in days.

“She knew that I was in love with you,” Benny said quietly, he stepped forward towards Dean.

Dean looked to Benny. His blue eyes kind as they’d always been, startling blue with unshed tears and raw emotion. Dean’s heart seemed to reset itself to three years ago. It wasn’t as if he still wasn’t in love with him, he’d just forced it all to fade over the years.

“She did?” Dean’s voice had been reduced to no more than a croaky whisper.

“Yeah, it’s pretty much why we got the divorce. It wasn’t working between us. She told me my heart wasn’t with her.” Dean was startled by the information. Not only had he royally messed up on their wedding night, it turned out he’d messed their whole relationship up too. “Dean, don’t beat yourself up, this is on me. She knew _I_ was in love with you as well, okay. Dean, please,”

Benny was right in Dean’s space, feet almost touching, Dean could feel the air between them, virtually explosive.

“I still,” Dean started, before he could finish though, Benny dipped forward, catching Dean’s lips with his own in a desperate kiss.

It took a while for Dean to reciprocate but he eventually did, setting the beer bottle haphazardly on the counter top and resting his hands on Benny’s hips.

Benny pulled back eventually, breathless, chest heaving and a smile on his face. His hands rested on Dean’s face, gentle and sweet.

“Dean, do you still want this? We can have it, you can be happy,” Benny said, he rested his forehead against Dean’s, looking into his eyes.

Dean wanted to nod, to just tell him that he’d love to have this. “Will it make you happy too?” Dean wondered.

“Of course it would, cher,” Benny pressed a kiss to Dean’s nose and Dean chuckled lightly. “I can’t think of anythin’ that would make me happier. I’ve missed you so much these past years. I only knew you were alright ‘cause o’ Sam.”

Dean held Benny tightly and they relished in each other for what seemed like an age, neither really wanted to let go, but they knew they’d have to eventually.

“Want to head back into the lounge, I’m sure we have a lot to catch up on,” Dean said. He wanted to know what he’d been doing the past three years, wanted to know why he came back, wanted to know why he _knew_ Dean would still want him after all this time.

“Yeah, ‘course, I owe you that, cher.” Benny slung an arm around Dean as he directed him back towards the blue couch and they both sat next to each other. They fit perfectly within one another and so seamlessly you’d think they’d been together for years. Batman soon joined them, curling herself up on Dean’s lap and purring loudly, raising her chin to Dean’s gentle scratchings.

It dawned on Dean that he’d actually been waiting for this moment every day for the last three years whether he realised it or not. He _wanted_ this. All for himself, just him and Benny.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
